Die Letzten der Starks (Episode)
"Die Letzten der Starks" (im Original:The Last of the Starks) ist die vierte Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die einundsiebzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte David Nutter. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 5. Mai 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 6. Mai 2019. Inhalt Nach einem teuer erkauften Sieg blicken Jon und Daenerys Richtung Süden. Tyrion schlägt einen Kompromiss vor, der unzählige Leben retten könnte. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Auf Winterfell 300px|thumb|Die Bestattung der Toten Nach dem Sieg bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer bestatten die Überlebenden die gefallenen Männer und Frauen. Daenerys Targaryen verabschiedet sich unter Tränen ein letztes Mal von Ser Jorah Mormont und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Sansa Stark verabschiedet sich derweil von Theon Graufreud. Sie legt ihm einen Anstecker mit dem Wappen des Hauses Stark auf die Brust. Jon Schnee hält eine Rede und will, dass sie die Toten niemals vergessen. Man soll ihre Namen in Ehren halten und von ihren Geschichten erzählen. Die die nach ihnen kommen und selbst die danach sollen noch die Namen der Männer kennen, die in dieser Schlacht ihr Leben gelassen haben. Daenerys, Arya, Samwell, Grauer Wurm, Tormund und Jon ergreifen die Fackeln und zünden die Holzkonstruktionen an. Danach feiern sie gemeinsam ein großes Fest in der Halle von Winterfell. Gendry ist auf der Suche nach Arya und fragt Sandor, ob er weiß wo sie sein könnte. Sandor weiß sofort was Gendry will, jedoch versucht Gendry es abzustreiten. Als er die Halle verlassen will, wird er von Daenerys aufgehalten. Sie fragt ihn, ob er der Sohn von Robert Baratheon sei, was er bejaht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater zugestimmt hat sie töten zu lassen und das er es war, der ihren Vater gestürzt hat. Gendry meint er hat erst nach seinem Tod erfahren, dass er sein Vater sei. Daenerys legitimiert Gendry und ernennt ihn zu Gendry Baratheon, dem Lord von Sturmkap. Brienne von Tarth und Davos Seewert stoßen auf ihn an, woraufhin ihnen die anderen Anwesenden folgen und auf ihn trinken. Daenerys stößt ebenfalls auf Arya Stark an, die für den Tod des Nachtkönigs verantwortlich war. Brienne weigert sich zu Trinken, allerdings behauptet Jaime, dass sie den Tod besiegt haben und es Zeit zu feiern sei. Er schenkt ihr noch etwas ein und die beiden trinken. thumb|250px|Gendry gesteht Arya seine Liebe Nachdem mehrere Leute Gendry gratuliert haben, verlässt er das Fest und sucht nach Arya. Er findet sie draußen im Hof und wird dabei fast von einem Pfeil getroffen. Arya meidet das Fest und trainiert draußen das Bogenschießen. Gendry erzählt ihr, dass er nicht länger ein Bastard sei und zum Lord ernannt wurde. Arya freut sich sichtlich für ihn. Gendry beichtet ihr, dass er sie liebt und mit ihr zusammen sein will. Er geht vor ihr auf die Knie und fragt, ob sie ihn heiraten und seine Lady werden will. Arya küsst ihn und meint, dass er ein guter Lord werden würde und jede Frau sich glücklich schätzen könnte seine Lady zu werden, allerdings ist sie nicht für das Leben als Lady gedacht. Gendry ist die Enttäuschung anzusehen, doch Arya fährt mit ihrem Training fort. Tormund lobt und preist Jon für seine Taten an. Er bewundert ihn dafür, dass er es geschafft hat einen Drachen zu reiten. Daenerys muss dies mit anhören und scheint nicht gut gelaunt zu sein. Als Jon sie anschaut hebt sie ihren Becher und lächelt. Danach schaut Daenerys sich um und muss feststellen, wie jeder Spaß hat, bis auf sie. Die Männer feiern Jon und Tyrion vergnügt sich ebenfalls. Allerdings beachtet niemand sie, nur Varys beobachtet sie die ganze Zeit. Danach verlässt Daenerys das Fest. Tyrion Lennister und Davos Seewert unterhalten sich über die Rote Priesterin Melisandre. Davos erzählt, dass er sie töten wollte, sie dies aber selber übernommen hat. Danach begibt sich Tyrion zu Bran Stark und bewundert seinen Rollstuhl, da er für Bran damals einen Sattel entworfen hat. Bran erklärt ihm, dass dies das selbe Design ist, welches Prinz Daeron Targaryen vor 120 Jahren für seinen verkrüppelten Neffen benutzt hat. Podrick, thumb|300px|Die Gruppe hat Spaß beim TrinkspielTyrion, Jaime und Brienne spielen das Trinkspiel von Tyrion, welches er bereits mit Shae und Bronn spielte. Sie versuchen jeweils Sachen über den anderen zu erraten und falls dies stimmt, muss der andere trinken. Sie lachen gemeinsam und haben viel Spaß, bis Tyrion Brienne fragt, ob sie noch Jungfrau sei. Plötzlich wird sie ganz ruhig und verlässt den Tisch. Dabei wird sie von Tormund aufgehalten, der versucht den Tisch aufzumuntern. Allerdings ist keiner über seine Anwesenheit erfreut. Brienne und Tormund verlassen gemeinsam die Halle. Tyrion kippt seinen Wein in das Horn von Tormund und verlässt ihn ebenfalls. Nur Podrick grinst ihn an und bleibt. Podrick dreht sich um und erblickt dabei ein Mädchen, welches ihn anstarrt. Er begibt sich zu ihr und sie reden miteinander. 300px|thumb|Sansa und Sandor unterhalten sich Mit Tränen in den Augen berichtet Tormund Sandor davon, dass sein Herz gebrochen sei. Sandor ist allerdings genervt von ihm. Ein Dienstmädchen namens Willa hört das Gespräch mit und meint, Tormund könne sie ruhig anfassen, da sie keine Angst vor Wildlingen hat. Gemeinsam verlassen sie die Halle. Ein weiteres Mädchen setzt sich zu Sandor, allerdings verscheucht er sie. Sansa beobachtet dies und setzt sich zu ihm. Sie unterhalten sich und Sansa erzählt ihm, wie sie Ramsay Bolton von Bluthunden zerfleischen ließ, wobei Sandor lachen muss. Er behauptet, dass sie all dies nicht hätte durchmachen müssen, Kleinfinger und Ramsay, wenn sie damals mit ihm aus Königsmund geflohen wäre. Sie nimmt seine Hand und meint, dass wenn sie mit ihm geflohen wäre, immer noch ein kleiner Vogel wäre. Jaime besucht Brienne in ihren Gemächern und erzählt, dass er den Norden hasse würde. Brienne meint, man gewöhnt sich schnell daran. Jaime will wissen wie es bei Tormund Riesentod ist, wodurch Brienne erkennt, dass er eifersüchtig ist. Jaime versucht sein Oberteil auszuziehen, da es angeblich zu heiß sei. Als Brienne ihm helfen will, versucht er auch ihr Oberteil auszuziehen. Sie übernimmt dies für ihn und die beiden stehen sich oberkörperfrei gegenüber. Jaime meint er habe noch nie mit einem Ritter geschlafen, wobei Brienne meint, dass sie mit noch niemanden geschlafen hätte. Die beiden schlafen daraufhin miteinander. 300px|thumb|Jon kniet vor Daenerys nieder Nach dem Fest findet Daenerys Jon in seinen Gemächern vor. Sie fragt ihn, ob er betrunken sei. Er steht auf und fängt an zu torkeln und behauptet, dass er vielleicht ein wenig getrunken hätte. Die beiden fangen an sich zu küssen, Jon hört allerdings auf und wendet sich von Daenerys ab. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie versucht hat es zu vergessen und das dies auch für eine Weile geklappt hat. Jon macht Daenerys klar, dass sie seine Königin ist und er den Eisernen Thron nicht will. Sie fordert von ihm, dass er seine wahre Identität für sich behält und niemanden davon erzählt. Er will allerdings Sansa und Arya davon erzählen, da sie seine Familie sind. Daenerys will dies jedoch nicht und macht ihm klar, dass es nur diesen Weg gibt. Gemeinsam bereiten sie sich auf die letzte Schlacht vor und besprechen ihre Vorgehensweise. Grauer Wurm berichtet, dass ungefähr die Hälfte der Unbefleckten bei der Schlacht getötet wurde. Yohn Rois bestätigt ebenfalls, dass ungefähr die Hälte der Ritter des Grünen Tals gestorben seien. Die Dothraki mussten ebenfalls große Verluste erleiden. Daenerys will sofort nach Königsmund aufbrechen, um Cersei vom Thron zu stürzen. Sansa bittet allerdings darum ein wenig zu warten, da viele Soldaten noch erschöpft und verletzt sind und sich erst einmal ausruhen müssen. Daenerys kann allerdings nicht warten und will sofort kämpfen. Jon sichert ihr die Armee des Nordens zu, was Sansa und Arya sichtlich ärgert. Die Verhandlungen sind beendet und alle verlassen den Raum. Jon wird dabei von Arya aufgehalten, da sie etwas zu klären haben. thumb|300px|Jon wird zur Rede gestellt Arya und Sansa erklären ihm, dass sie seiner Königin nicht vertrauen würden. Jon meint, wenn Arya so engstirnig bleibt, würde sie nie Verbündete bekommen. Arya meint sie seien die letzten Starks und müssen einander vertrauen. Jon behauptet er sei nie ein Stark gewesen woraufhin Sansa und Arya meinen, dass er für sie immer ein Bruder war und kein Bastard-Bruder. Bran erklärt Jon, dass es seine Entscheidung sei, ob er sein Geheimnis verraten würde. Doch bevor er dies tut, sollen die beiden schwören es niemanden zu erzählen, da er bereits Daenerys versprochen hat es für sich zu behalten. Nach kurzem Zögern stimmen sie jedoch zu und Bran erzählt ihnen Jons Geheimnis. Tyrion und Jaime trinken gemeinsam und unterhalten sich über Brienne. Er gratuliert Jaime dafür und will wissen, wie sie im Bett ist. Plötzlich kommt Bronn mit einer Armbrust herein und unterbricht ihr Gespräch. Er erzählt Cersei hätte ihm Schnellwasser geboten, damit er die beiden tötet. Allerdings erinnert Tyrion ihn an sein damaliges Versprechen, dass er immer das doppelte zahlen würde. Nach einiger Diskussion bekommt Bronn Rosengarten zugesichert. Daraufhin verlässt er Winterfell wieder. Auf der Mauer der Burg unterhalten sich Sansa und Tyrion über Daenerys. Sie sieht ihm an, dass er Angst vor ihr hat. Er verteidigt sich und meint, dass jeder Herrscher etwas Angst verbreiten müsste. Tyrion dreht sich um und will Sansa wieder verlassen, allerdings will sie das er wartet. Sie fragt ihn was er machen würde, wenn es jemanden besseren geben würde. Obwohl sie geschworen hat es nicht zu verraten, erzählt sie Tyrion von Jons Geheimnis. Sandor Clegane will Winterfell verlassen und nach Königsmund reiten, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Arya entdeckt ihn allerdings vorher und gesellt sich zu ihm. Sie unterhalten sich und Sandor fragt sie, warum sie nicht mit den anderen feiert. Sie behauptet sie mag keine Menschenmengen, genauso wie Sandor. Er meint er hätte nicht eingeplant zurückzukehren, was für Arya jedoch kein Problem ist, da sie dies ebenfalls nicht tut. Jon bereitet sich im Hof auf seine Abreise vor. Tormund kommt vorbei und fragt ihn, warum er nicht auf dem Drachen reiten würde. Jon erzählt, dass Rhaegal sich nach der Schlacht erst einmal erholen muss und er ihn nicht unnötig belasten will. Tormund informiert Jon darüber, dass er mit den Überlebenden des Freien Volkes in den Norden zurückkehren wird, da der Süden kein Zuhause für ihn sei. Die beiden umarmen sich und verabschieden sich von einander. 300px|thumb|Tormund und Geist beobachten Jons AbreiseJon bittet ihn darum seinen Schattenwolf Geist mitzunehmen, da es ihm im wahren Norden besser gehen würde. Samwell und Goldy verabschieden sich ebenfalls von Jon, wobei ihm auffällt, dass Goldy schwanger ist. Sam erzählt ihm von der Zeit in Altsass, doch bevor er sich zu Ende erklären kann wird er von Goldy unterbrochen, da Jon weiß wie sowas passiert. Goldy meint, dass sie ihn Jon nennen wollen, falls es ein Junge wird. Jon hofft daraufhin, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Er sieht ein letztes Mal Geist an und verlässt Winterfell. Nach Eurons Überfall auf Daenerys' Flotte erhält Sansa eine Rabenbotschaft, die sie über Rhaegals Tod und Missandeis Gefangennahme informiert. Im Beisein von Jaime und Brienne äußert sie, dass sie gerne bei Cerseis Hinrichtung dabeigewesen wäre, dass es aber wohl nicht dazu kommt. In der darauffolgenden Nacht wacht Brienne auf und bemerkt, dass Jaime nicht mehr bei ihr ist. Sie trifft ihn im Burghof an, wo er gerade ein Pferd für seine Abreise bepackt. Brienne bittet Jaime, bei ihr zu bleiben, doch ihn zieht es nach Königsmund zu Cersei. Jaime reitet davon und lässt eine weinende Brienne zurück. Auf Drachenstein Die Targaryenflotte ist auf dem Weg nach Drachenstein, um von dort aus ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen Cersei Lennister zu planen. Tyrion erzählt Varys im Inneren des Schiffs von Jons Geheimnis, welches Sansa ihm erzählt hat. Tyrion stellt fest, dass Roberts Rebellion nur zu Stande kam, weil Lyanna Stark sich für Rhaegar Targaryen, statt Robert Baratheon entschieden hat. Varys meint, dass bereits viel zu viele Leute über Jons Anspruch auf den Thron Bescheid wissen und das dies nicht länger ein Geheimnis sei, sondern Wissen. Falls dieses Geheimnis öffentlich werden würde, würden sich die Nordmänner und das Tal von Arryn sich auf die Seite von Jon schlagen, wodurch Daenerys Verbündete verlieren würde. Tyrion schlägt eine Hochzeit zwischen den beiden vor, dies lehnt Varys jedoch ab, da Daenerys Jon viel zu stark beeinflussen würde und zusätzlich ist Daenerys Jons Tante. Varys macht sich Sorgen um Daenerys und befürchtet, dass sie sich zum Negativen verändern könnte. 300px|thumb|Daenerys fliegt über der Flotte Daenerys Targaryen fliegt auf ihrem Drachen Drogon über den Schiffen der Flotte. Plötzlich wird Rhaegal von einem Bolzen einer Balliste in die Brust geschossen. Zwei weitere Schüsse folgen und treffen ihn ein zweites Mal in der Brust und im Hals. Rhaegal stirbt und stürzt ab. Der tote Drache verschwindet in der Schwarzwasserbucht. Die Eiserne Flotte von Euron Graufreud gibt sich zu erkennen und attackiert Daenerys. Sie fliegt auf die Flotte zu, muss sich allerdings abwenden und fliehen, als sie von den Skorpionen beschossen wird. Als sie zu weit entfernt ist, richten die Eisenmänner ihr Feuer auf die Schiffe. Sie durchlöchern diese regelrecht und zerstören sie. Einige Männer konnten sich jedoch retten und werden an den Strand von Drachenstein gespült, darunter auch Tyrion, Varys und Grauer Wurm. Letzterer macht sich auf die Suche nach Missandei, die ebenfalls an Bord gewesen ist. Allerdings findet er sie nicht, da sie von Euron Graufreud gefangen genommen worden ist. In der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel beraten sich Daenerys und ihre verbliebenden Berater. Grauer Wurm versichert ihr, dass er ihre Feinde töten und die Stadt stürmen wird. Varys hält dies aber für keine gute Idee, da Cersei Zivilisten ins Innere der Burg geholt hat. Diese sollen als Schutz dienen, da Daenerys die Unschuldigen töten müsste, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Daenerys weist ihn darauf hin, dass es ihre Bestimmung sei, die Welt von Tyrannen zu befreien. Tyrion stimmt Varys zu und schlägt vor, dass sie Cersei die Chance lässt um sich zu ergeben. Daenerys stimmt dem zu, da die Menschen so sehen werden, dass sie zu Verhandlungen bereit ist, um dies friedlich zu lösen. Später unterhalten sich Tyrion und Varys alleine im Thronsaal. Varys hat kein Vertrauen mehr in Daenerys und bezweifelt, dass sie eine gute Königin sein wird. Er denkt, dass Jon vielleicht ein besserer König sein würde. Tyrion versucht Daenerys zu verteidigen und behauptet, dass eine Königin eine gewisse Angst ausstrahlen muss, um stark zu sein. Varys jedoch will im Interesse des Gemeinen Volkes handeln, da sie am meisten leiden, wenn die falsche Person auf dem Thron sitzt. Er macht ebenfalls deutlich, dass er alle Mittel einsetzen wird, was auch bedeutet, dass Daenerys sterben muss. Tyrion hofft darauf, dass Daenerys die richtige Entscheidung treffen wird. In Königsmund 300px|thumb|Cersei berichtet von ihrer Schwangerschaft Cersei Lennister beobachtet, wie hunderte Zivilisten in die Burg strömen. Daenerys muss zuerst die Unschuldigen töten, wenn sie zu Cersei vordringen will. Euron Graufreud kehrt von seinem Angriff auf die Targaryenflotte zurück und überbringt Cersei die Nachricht, dass einer der Drachen tot sei. Außerdem haben sie Missandei als Geisel genommen. Cersei scheint erfreut darüber und meint, dass der Löwe über das Land herrschen wird und der Kraken über die Seen. Ihr Kind soll dann irgendwann alles regieren. Euron schaut überrascht zu Qyburn, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt. Cersei verlässt danach den Raum und verspottet Missandei, da Daenerys die Sprengerin der Ketten sei und Missandei jetzt doch wieder in Ketten gelegt ist. 300px|thumb|Daenerys vor Königin Cersei Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lennister, Grauer Wurm und ein kleiner Trupp von Unbefleckten begeben sich vor die Mauern von Königsmund, um zu verhandeln. Die Tore öffnen sich und Qyburn tritt hervor. Er und Tyrion tauschen die Verhandlungsbedingungen aus. Die beiden fordern jeweils die bedingungslose Kapitulation des anderen. Da Tyrion so nichts erreicht, will er direkt zu Cersei sprechen. Er spricht dabei erneut das ungeborene Kind von Cersei an. Die Leute würden sie hassen und sie würde die Leute hassen. Aber wenn sie ihr Kind beschützen will, muss sie aufgeben. Cersei scheint berührt von Tyrions Worten, fragt danach aber Missandei, ob sie noch letzte Worte habe. Missandei schreit "Dracarys" und wird danach von Ser Gregor Clegane geköpft und hingerichtet. Grauer Wurm ist geschockt und in tiefer Trauer, da er Missandei über alles liebte. Daenerys ist außer sich vor Wut, wendet sich ab und geht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Willa Tode * Rhaegal - mit mehreren Bolzen eines Skorpions getötet. * Missandei - von Gregor Clegane enthauptet. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Ser Brienne von Tarth *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud Nebenbesetzung *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Pilou Asbæk als Euron Graufreud *Rupert Vansittart als Yohn Rois *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Anton Lesser als Hand der Königin Qyburn *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Staz Nair als Qhono *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Bella Ramsey als Lyanna Mormont *Alice Nokes als Willa Anmerkungen *Die Autoren David Benioff und D. B. Weiss hatten einen Cameo-Auftritt als Wildlinge während der Festszene. Trivia Fehler *In der Festszene hat sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Auf dem Tisch vor Daenerys steht ein Starbucks-Becher, der einfach vergessen wurde. *Jaime behauptet gegenüber Brienne, dass er seinen Cousin Alton Lennister erwürgt habe. Dies ist falsch. Er hat ihn zuerst bewusstlos gemacht und dann mit einem Stein auf ihn eingeschlagen. Torrhen Karstark war die Person, die er erwürgt hat. *In der englischen Originalversion behauptet Gendry gegenüber Arya er sei nicht länger Gendry Rivers. Rivers, zu deutsch Strom, ist der Bastardname aus den Flusslanden. Gendry stammt aber aus den Kronlanden und hätte daher den Namen Wasser. In der deutschen Vertonung haben sie den Fehler ausgebessert. Gendry ist allerdings nicht einmal ein anerkannter Bastard, weshalb er keinen Nachnamen besitzen kann. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Als Gendry Arya fragt, ob sie seine Frau werden will, antwortet sie damit, dass es nicht ihr Schicksal sei, eine Lady zu werden. Die gleiche Antwort gab Arya damals gegenüber ihrem Vater Eddard Stark in Königsmund. ("Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes") *Tyrion, Jaime, Podrick und Brienne spielen das Trinkspiel von Tyrion. Das selbe Spiel, welches er auch mit Bronn und Shae im Feldlager seines Vaters gespielt hat. ("Baelor") *Varys erinnert Daenerys an sein Versprechen, welches er ihr auf Drachenstein gegeben hat. Falls er denkt sie mache einen Fehler, würde er sie nicht hintergehen, sondern ihr in die Augen schauen und sie darauf ansprechen. ("Sturmtochter") *Tyrion erinnert Bronn an sein damaliges Versprechen, dass wenn jemand ihn dafür bezahlen würde Tyrion zu töten, würde er das Doppelte zahlen. ("Das spitze Ende") *Jon fragt Tormund, ob dieser den Wolf Geist auf die andere Seite der Mauer mitnehmen könne - dorthin, wo er hingehöre. Eine ähnliche Bemerkung hatte Qhorin Halbhand gemacht, als Geist sich von der Expedition der Grenzer entfernt hatte. ("Alte und neue Götter") Galerie Bilder 804 Dany Tyrion Missandei Grauer Wurm Varys.jpg 804 Cersei Euron.jpg 804 Dany Varys Missandei.jpg 804 Dany.jpg 804 Sansa Arya Bran.jpg 804 Targaryenschiff.jpg 804 Verbrennung.jpg 804 Jon Schnee.jpg 804 Arya Gendry.jpg 804 Daenerys 2.jpg 804 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 804 Euron Cersei.jpg 804 Jaime Brienne.jpg 804 Sansa Sandor.jpg 804 Spiel.jpg 804 Theon.jpg 804 Abschied.jpg 804 Arya Sandor.jpg 804 Daenerys 3.jpg 804 Drachenstein.jpg 804 Flotte.jpg 804 Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 804 Hinrichtung.jpg 804 Jon Daenerys.jpg 804 Jon Sansa Arya Bran.jpg 804 Königsmund.jpg 804 Missandei.jpg 804 Tormund Jon Dany.jpg 804 Tormund feiern.jpg 804 Arya.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 4 Preview (HBO)-0 Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 4 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 4 Game Revealed (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Last of the Starks fr:Les Derniers des Stark ru:Последние из Старков Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden